


You’re toxic, I’m falling under

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [23]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ethan is a prick, F/M, First boyfriend, M/M, Makenzies first date, Toxic Relationships, don’t trust him, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Makenzie is nearly seventeen and embarking on her first relationship, to bad it’s not a good one. While she defends his toxic actions, Gavin is coming to terms that he might have a crush on his best friend.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179404
Comments: 35
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Makenzie was browsing on her phone outside the high school. She was on the track team and just got done with practice, waiting for one of her dads to pick her up.

She waved to a few of her teammates as they got on their parents car or their own and left. “Yo! Kenzie!” She looked, seeing her friend Ethan coming over to her, football practice must have let out. He smiled, he was traditionally very cute. Blonde, wavy hair, brown eyes and a jaw you can cut marble with. 

She smiled. “Hey! Football practice done?” “Yeah, I was just about to head out, need a ride?” “I have a ride from my dad but thanks. Maybe next time.” He gave a nod, turning. “Alright.” He turned again just as she saw her dads car pull up. “Hey, quick question, you free this Friday?” She smiled. “Yeah?” He smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Well I’ve been thinking about this since I’ve known you so I’ll just spit it out; would you want to go on a date?” “Sure! I’d love to! I have to make sure it’s ok I can go out but yeah, I’d love too.” She said, blushing, putting a blonde curl behind her ear. Ethan grinned. “Great! I…I guess I’ll text you with plans?” “Yeah, sounds good.”

He waved bye as he jogged to his car and she was grinning ear to ear as she jogged into her dads car. Wash smiled from the drivers seat. “Your particularly happy right now.” Makenzie blushed as she tossed her duffel bag in the back seat. “Ethan asked me out on a date.”

Wash became surprised. “Like..a date date?” Makenzie roller her eyes. “Yes dad, a date date.” “This would be your first one.” Makenzie groaned. “Dad!” “I’m sorry, look, we can discuss this more at home with your other dad.”

Tucker shook his head hearing the news. “Absolutely not.” Makenzie frowned, Wash trying to work around them in the kitchen to make dinner. “But dad it would be my first date. I mean I’m nearly seventeen and haven’t been on any date or even had my first kiss.” “And what’s wrong with that? I know what guys your age want and I’m not gonna let you fall victim to them.””

“I can take care of myself dad, I’m not five anymore!”

Wash turned from stirring something. “May I say something?” Makenzie gave a glare to Tucker. “Will it help him see reason?” Tucker sighed and Wash gave a soft glare. “Maybe. Look, Tucker she’s right. She’s nearly seventeen, we can’t baby her for her her life. She needs to gain experience and she’s right, she knows how to take care of herself.”

Tucker frowned. “I hate it when you’re right.” He turned to Makenzie. “Fine but before you two go anywhere I am talking to him.” Makenzie was bouncing with excitement as she hugged tucker. “Thank you!” Tucker rolled his eyes but smiled, hugging her back. 

Hailey come in at that moment to get a juice box. “Why is Kenzie hugging dad?” Makenzie broke the news first with a smile. “Cause dad is letting me go on my first date!” Hailey smiled at her dads. “Can I go on a date too? There’s a boy in my class-“ Wash shushed her gently with a hand around her mouth. “Not another word.” Hailey pouted when his hand went away. “Aww.”

She looked up at wash. “Can I at least go play with Noah?” Wash sighed. “Go ahead but dinner is in a half hour.” Hailey smiled, running out the door.

She ran across the street and knocked on the door. Simmons answered, smiling when he saw Hailey. “Oh, hey Hailey, guess you want to see Noah.” “Can we play?” “Go right ahead, he’s in the backyard.” She ran in and Grif nearly had to avoid her as he came around a corner with a basket of cloths. “Whoa! Hey short stop!” She smiled as she waved. “Hi uncle Grif, bye uncle Grif!”

Noah was in the backyard playing in his sand box that Simmons was opposed to getting but Grif talked him into. He was was seven now, brown hair and bright eyes as he made a sandcastle.

Noah saw Hailey and smiled, waving. “Hi Hailey!” She smiled as she sat next to him. “Hey!” As they played, Gavin came home, dropped off by one of his teammates, carrying his duffel bag and lacrosse equipment.

He walked in and huffed, closing the door. Simmons saw him from the couch, folding the laundry that Grif had brought out while Grif makes dinner. “Ready to quit lacrosse yet?” Gavin weakly glared at his dad, Simmons hates he was in lacrosse because of the risk of debilitating injuries but at this point it just made for bickering, no real malice. “No pops, I am not quitting lacrosse.” Simmons sighed. “You know I worry.” Gavin just nodded. “I know, trust me. If I get one injury I’m done, I’m not stupid.”

He went to his room and threw his stuff on the floor, running a hand through his red hair, god he was tired and he barely got to talk or hang out with Makenzie all day, he was missing her. He collapsed onto the bed when there was a knock. “What?” He said tiredly.

It was grif. “Go get Noah and send Hailey home, dinner is ready.” “Why do I have to?” He whined as he stood up, going to the door and opening it. Grif just smiled smug, ruffling his sons hair, who was a good bit taller than him. “Because I said so. Now go.” Gavin wanted to huff but a yawn came out as he walked down the hall, through the kitchen (smelling the fresh cooked meatloaf) and out the back door. “Yo, dinner time!”

Noah pouted. “Aww. But I wanna play with Hailey.” “Well sorry, she has to go home and eat too.” Hailey stood up, brushing sand off herself. “That’s ok, I want to help pick out an outfit for her date.” Gavin was almost inside the door when he stopped. “A what?” Hailey smiled walking over to him. “A date! She has a date! It’s her first one too I think.” Gavin felt tense and oddly uncomfortable with the idea of her going on a date. “Uh huh.” He just went inside and went back to his room.

The date of Makenzies date came, she was going all out, putting on make up, eyeliner, lipstick, wearing her cutest dress that had a sweetheart cut and off the shoulder sleeves and heels. Hailey smiled from her bed. “Wow! You look like Miss. Chorus!” Makenzie smiled, blushing. “Thank you.”

There was a knock on her door. She smiled, turning toward the door as she stood. “Come in.” Wash walked in and smiled softly, seeing her. “Wow. I knew you were grown up but I think now it’s really sinking in. You look beautiful.” Makenzie smiled. “Thanks. Is Ethan here?” “Yes and your father is not letting go lightly.”

Makenzie huffed and walked out of the room, half expecting to see Ethan pressed against the wall with a gun to his face. But Tucker was seated across from him, looking deadly serious and giving him the shovel talk.

Makenzie sighed. “Dad, I can take care of myself.” Tucker smiled, standing. “I’m just making sure he knows.” Ethan stood, seeing her, smiling, no flowers in hand. “Uhh hey, you ready?” She nodded, grabbing her purse. “I’ll be back tonight dads.” Tucker and Wash waved goodbye and Hailey watched too, fascinated by the world of dating and being big, Freckles sniffing Ethan until they were out the door before barking toward the door and pawing at it. Wash sighed, petting him. “She’ll be back later boy.”

Once Makenzie got to his car he got in first, not bothering to open hers. She felt a small bubble of disappointment but didn’t let it get to her as she got in. She smiled. “So where we going?” Ethan sighed, giving her a look over. “To the street corner apparently.” She was confused. “What?” “I mean, you’re really wearing that?” “What’s wrong with it?” He shrugged, starting the car. “Nothing, we’re going to a nice Italian restaurant.” She smiled, putting his comments aside to focus on having a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Although the tone in the car made Makenzie uncomfortable, the tone at the restaurant was completely different, she had forgotten all about his comments.

He smiled, joked with her, held her hand, even kissed it. She blushed and smiled each time. He smiled to her as he kissed her hand. “You are absolutely gorgeous, you know that?” She didn’t think she could blush this red. “I..no one has really told me.” “Well they should, every day. No, no, that would mean everyone would want you. How about I call you gorgeous every day?” She grinned. “Ok…ok deal.”

Once they got home, he walked Makenzie to the front door where she fidgeted, holding his hand. “So uhh thank you, this was amazing.” He grinned, leaning over her, nearly pinning her to the door. “Second date?” “Yeah! I’d love that.” He brought his hand to her chin. “Cool. And maybe next time something less reveling? I because you are absolutely gorgeous and every guy knows it, I’d rather not beat them up for staring at you like you’re an object.”

She gave a nod. “I get it. My dad didn’t even want me to go on this date, he was scared of that.” “And I understand.” He paused. “Can I kiss you?” She bit her lip, blushing and tensing. “Uh..y-yeah.” She stuttered out.

He smiled, leaning in and kissing her gently. She melted into it, wrapping her hands around his shoulders when suddenly the door opened and Tucker was there, Ethan holding Makenzie so she doesn’t fall. “So what’s going on here?”

Ethan smiled, blushing. “Sorry, I was just saying goodnight.” He let go of her, waving. “Well goodnight, I’ll text you.” He walked away to his car. Makenzie watching giddy as she walked inside.

Tucker gave her a look over. “Have a good time?” Makenzie rolled her eyes as she took her heels off but smiled. “Yes! It was wonderful! He was so sweet and charming.” Wash was on the couch when she came in, walking over with a smile. “Saw it ended on a good note.” She blushed. “You saw that?”

Wash gave a look to his daughter. “Why do you think your dad opened the door on you? ? By the way, your lipstick is smudged.”

Her eyes got wide. “Oh. Ok.” Wash smiled, walking closer to Tucker who seemed still a little upset. “We’re just glad you had such a good time.” She smiled. “Thanks. We’re planning a second date, nothing in stone yet. But I’m gonna go get a shower and get to bed. Night.”

They both waved. “Night.” They said. Once her bedroom door was closed Wash softly glared at Tucker. “Really? Opening the door? It was just a kiss.” “Yeah, you know as well as I do what a kiss leads to.” Wash sighed. “One kiss on the porch isn’t going to lead to…that. And she’s smart enough to use protection, we’ve taught her what sex is.” “I know.” Tucker said, not looking at his husband.

Wash frowned. “Well if you know why are you so angry about this?” Tucker shrugged. “She’s growing up. I don’t like it. I…I just want to keep her little forever so we can protect her.”

Wash came closer, holding his husbands hands. “I know, I do too but we can’t baby her for her entire life. She’s going to be a legal adult in two years, eventually she’ll get married, give us grandkids. Tucker, she’s a young women, she’s not a child anymore.” Tucker wiped any trace of tears from his eyes. “I know 

Wash came close, hugging him tightly and kissing his head, Tucker loves children and every so often brought up getting a third kid but Their lives just didn’t let it happen. “It’s something we both need to come to terms with.”

Monday at school while switching classes, Gavin found Makenzie at her locker getting books for her next class. “Hey, heard you had a date on Friday.”

She smiled. “What? Jealous?” Gavin blushed but glared. “No, pfft. Corse not. I just wanted to know how it went.”

She turned to him, holding her books. “It was really nice. He was such a gentleman.” “Where did you go?” “Olive Garden.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “God he’s basic. Fucking Olive Garden?”

She gave him a look. “What’s wrong with that? It was very nice.” “Yeah, and every one goes there for dates. It’s…typical.” “Well typical or not I had a great time. We’re even planning a second date-Ethan!” She said, waving to him down the hall as he walked over behind Gavin.

Ethan looked at him and Gavin tried not to glare, why did he feel so angry about this? Ethan smiled, coming around and kissing Makenzies cheek. “Hey babe. What class you have next?” Gavin just stared. He was calling her babe and it’s only been one date? Makenzie blushed but smiled, twirling her blonde curls. “Math, I hate it so much.” “I got history, see you after practice?” “Yeah! That’d be great.” He gave a nod and kissed her on the lips quickly and left.

Gavin huffed as he walked away. “Asshole.” Makenzie glared but then the bell rang, causing them to run off to their separate classes.

After school Makenzie sent a text to her dads in the family group chat.

Makenzie: can Ethan come over to study?

Tucker: 😠no

Wash: Tucker…

Wash: it’s for school work.

Tucker:……fine. But you’re not going to your bedroom together. Living room and kitchen.

Makenzie: ❤️❤️🥰 thanks!

Hailey: :) I’ll get to meet your boyfriend???

Makenzie chuckled at her group text and sent a text to Ethan while she was at track practice.

Makenzie: my dads said its ok to have you over but we can’t be in my room together, just living room and kitchen.

Ethan: 😘too bad, was hoping to make out a little.

Makenzie: 🥰maybe next time

After practice Ethan met her, she jogged over to him. “Hey!” Ethan smiled. “Hey, want a ride since we’re both going to the same place? Makenzie nodded. “Yeah, that would be great, save my dad a trip. I’ll let him know.”

She texted him as they got to his car, he got in the driver side as she got in the passenger, throwing her duffel bag in the back. Ethan turned to her. “Sooo… we may not be able to make out at your place, would you want to here?”

Makenzie blushed but felt a little uncomfortable since they’ve only been on one date. “Uh I’d rather just go home. Next time, promise.” Ethan sighed, looking visibly put off by that as he started the car. “Tease.” 

After Lacrosse practice Gavin nearly slammed the door close to his home. Simmons looked up from the couch with a glare. “Don’t slam doors.” Gavin sighed. “Sorry, I’m just….I don’t know.”

Simmons frowned. “Everything ok?” Gavin nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. “ he said before going to his room and collapsing on the bed.

A few minutes later Grif knocked on Gavin’s door. “Hey, can I come in?” Gavin sighed into the pillow. “Whatever dad.”

Grif walked in carefully. “Doing ok bud? Pops said you’re slamming the door and upset.” Gavin sighed as he turned over onto his back. “I don’t know, just hate that Ethan guy that Makenzie is seeing. He’s such an asshole.” “Has he done something?” “No, he’s just an asshole. He’s already calling her babe and they’ve only been on one date.”

Grif tried not to smile, knowing exactly why Gavin is upset. “Maybe you’re just overprotective, she’s is your best friend.” “Maybe. What’s for dinner?” “Breakfast. Your pops isn’t happy since breakfast doesn’t count as dinner to him.” Gavin sat up. “It completely counts as dinner!” Simmons yelled down the hall. “No it doesn’t!” Grif rolled his eyes as the arguments began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual assault but it’s really super minor with no nudity.

Once at the house Freckles came over with a deep woof of greeting, walking slowly to her and limping. She kneeled down, petting him. “Hey boy, sore today huh?” Ethan just looked at the dog and sighed. Tucker was watching TV in the living room, seeing them. “Makenzie, you know the rules; no bedroom.”

She smiled and stood from petting Freckles. “I know. Where’s Hailey? She sounded so excited earlier.” Wash answered from the hallway to the bedrooms, looking worried. “She’s not feeling well. She threw up when she got home from school. Think it might be a stomach bug.” Makenzie nodded. “Might be. What’s for dinner?” She asked as she and Ethan walked into the kitchen.

Wash sighed. “I’m not sure yet, I’m taking care of Hailey right now so your other father is in charge of dinner so it’ll probably just be pizza.” Makenzie nodded. “Alright, I’m gonna go to my room and get changed out of my track cloths real quick, just make yourself at home.” Ethan smiled, sitting at the table. “I’ll get started on studying.”

Ethan was engrossed in his math homework when suddenly they heard sniffling and whimpering from the hallway, Tucker saw Makenzie gently leading Hailey down the hall who looked miserable. “Uh dads,

Hailey needs some help.” Tucker came over first, kneeling down to her size. “What’s going on sweetie?” Hailey was whimpering and sobbing. “I…I peed my bed…and my tummy really hurts but when I threw up nothing came out and it hurts!” Tucker looked to wash, already worried it might be more than stomach bug. “Should I take her to the doctors?”

Wash frowned. “It’s better to be safe than sorry, yeah. Take her, see if it’s anything else.” Tucker nodded, already gently picking up his nine year old daughter. “Alright, Com’on, lets get you to the docs.”

Makenzie watched the two leave out the door. “Is she gonna be ok dad?” Wash frowned. “I think so. If it was something more threatening we’d probably already be at the ER.”

Makenzie frowned, going to Ethan. “Hey, can we do studying another night? I won’t be able to think, I’m worried about my sister.” Ethan nodded. “Uh yeah. Yeah, that’s fine. Do you guys need help with anything?” Wash smiled weakly. “No, we’ll be alright but thank you. I’m sorry about this, I thought she’d just be in her room the whole time.”

Ethan shrugged, packing his book bag back up. “These things happen, I have a little brother.” Makenzie smiled. “Tell me about him while I walk you to your car?” Ethan nodded, waved goodbye and left, Makenzie following.

Makenzie smiled as they walked the small bit to his car. “So what’s your brothers name?” “Charlie, hes seven and boy does he get on my nerves.” “Yeah, siblings can do that.” “Yeah. But at least my sib knows better than to wet the bed. Sorry to say, your little sister is to old to be doing that.”

Makenzie frowned, now both at his car. “She’s sick, she’s just not feeling good.” Ethan sighed. “Still, it interrupted us. Another inconvenience.” Makenzie felt her face go red, from embarrassment or anger, she’s not sure. “It’s not like I expected her to be this sick. She’s was fine this morning-“ suddenly he pinned Makenzie to the car, his body flush with hers so she can feel his semi-erect cock. “Well I think I should be rewarded for this inconvenience.”

Gavin was taking the trash outside, his turn, tomorrow would be Noah’s turn with supervision. He opened the lid and put the bag in when he saw Makenzie and Ethan at his car, making out like they were in a porno. He felt his face heat up and blood boil. Fuck! Why was he so angry about this? It’s not his relationship, if they want to move fast they can. He stomped back inside and slammed the door shut.

Once Ethan was done he was smirking. “That was wonderful. Especially since the overprotective dad isn’t where.” Makenzie stayed silent, her mouth red and kiss swollen. He let go of her and opened the driver side door. She moved away, bringing her arms around herself. “Oh and Kenzie, one more thing.”

She turned, feeling shaky and ready to cry. “Yeah?” “You should start straightening your hair, curls are kinda ugly.” She just gave a weak nod and then he was gone along with her confidence.

She walked back in just as Wash was on the phone with a restaurant. She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she walked to her room and closed the door.

Then the tears started, wondering what the hell she just experienced. It wasn’t rape, it was no where near it but he all but forced her against the car and invaded her mouth and ground his member against her thigh until he came. And she let him. Why didn’t she fight him back? She could have but she didn’t.

She hiccuped, trying to stay quiet, she didn’t need her dads to worry about this. She wasn’t hurt or kidnapped or anything and Hailey was a much bigger priority.

Once she felt calm enough she snuck out of her room and to the bathroom to wash cold water on her face.

She felt much more calmer when she felt a buzz in her pocket, seeing a text from Ethan, making all these feelings bubble up again.

Ethan: 😘 we should do that again sometime, it was hot.

Her lip trembled and she didn’t respond. She calmed again and came out of the bathroom to see her dad on the couch going through Netflix. She swallowed. “So any word from dad and Hailey?” Wash frowned. “No. Not yet. I ordered pizza though.”

Makenzie smiled weakly, going to the couch and curling up with her dad, head on his shoulder. He smiled, kissing her head. “Wanna watch a movie?” “Yeah, a Disney movie.” “Alright. You pick.” He handed her the remote and freckles came over and sat on her other side with a huff.

There was another buzz from her phone, she looked at it.

Ethan: hey, you left me on read :p

She sighed, typing.

Makenzie: what are we? Are we dating? Like bf and gf? I’m just really confused, this is moving really fast.

Ethan: yeah, we went on a date didn’t we? Totally dating.

Makenzie: alright, sorry for not replying..I’m just really worried about my sister.

Wash saw her typing while Tangled played. “Everything ok? You’re texting a lot. Who you talking to?” She put her phone away. “It was Ethan, nothing much.” Wash just nodded then the doorbell rang. She smiled. “Pizza!”

While wash got up, Makenzie walked to the fridge for a soda, getting another text, this one she felt a lot happier seeing.

Gavin: hey, saw you two making out. You two moving fast?

Makenzie sighed, feeling shame creep up to her face remembering that. She sent a text back.

Makenzie: yeah, a bit. I’m not sure what I think of it.

Gavin: as long as you’re happy. We’ll still be friends right?

Makenzie: of course! 😊no one could replace you!

Gavin; alright. Also how’s Hailey? Pops said she had to go to the hospital.

Makenzie texted Gavin as she got back to the couch with a cherry Pepsi in hand, feeling much more relaxed with her dad, dog and movie on and her best friend texting.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s appendicitis.” The old doctor told Tucker. Hailey was sleepy with pain meds and antibiotics, an IV in her arm. Tucker frowned, holding her hand. He thought it might have just been a bad stomach bug, been sent home with meds.

“Is she gonna be ok?” Tucker asked. The doctor smiled. “Oh yes, it’s quite common but since it looks like it is close to rupture it will need to be removed immediately.” Tucker swallowed. “You mean surgery?” Hailey moaned weakly in the children’s hospital bed, gently curled on her side, holding her fathers hand with both of hers.

He gently pet her hair back as the doctor sighed. “Yes, unfortunately. If it didn’t look like it could rupture any minute I’d send you home with strong antibiotics but it’s too risky to let it go on. I can schedule her for emergency surgery tonight and she can be home by dinner tomorrow.”

Tucker looked at Hailey. He knows wash would have him do the surgery, no questions asked but he needs to call him. “Can I contact my husband before we start scheduling?” “Of course, I’ll keep little Hailey company.” Tucker nodded and kissed Haileys head before standing and walking out of the room.

He got a small distance down the hallway and called Wash. After three rings he picked up. “Hey, hows everything going? You guys have been gone a long time.” “Hailey needs surgery.” Wash was silent for a moment, not expecting that, before immediately panicking. “Is she alright? What happened?!” “Babe, calm down, it’s nothing serious. It’s appendicitis. She gets the surgery, the doc says she’ll be home by dinner tomorrow, it’s really common.” 

“She’s getting it tonight?” “Yeah?”

“Want me to come down there?” “No, you’re fine. I just wanted update you before anything gets scheduled. I’ll text you updates.” “Ok, tell her dad and Makenzie love her.” “I will. I love you too babe.” He hung up and walked back into the room.

“Alright, you can schedule her when you’re able to.” The doctor nodded. “Alright. I’ll get the paper work set up and surgeon, she should be in surgery within two hours, I increased her pain medication so she’s a little sleepy but she was still in a lot of pain.” Tucker felt relived, he hated seeing his daughter in pain. “Thank you. I’ll be here with her.”

Wash hung up, feeling anxiety starting to bubble up, Makenzie noticed as she walked in the kitchen. “Is Hailey ok?” Wash sighed, taking a deep breath, Freckles limping over to him with his arthritic joints. Wash gently pet his head. “Hailey needs surgery. It wasn’t a stomach bug, it’s appendicitis.” “Oh my god, will she be ok?” Wash nodded. “Yes, it’s a very common surgery, the doctor said she should be home by dinner tomorrow.”

Makenzie nodded. “Should I call off of school for this?” “I’ll leave that up to you, I’ll completely understand if you chose to go to school or not. I’ll be calling off work for both me and your dad. And Haileys school, god, this is so much.” Freckles whined, rubbing against Wash.

Makenzie frowned. “Dad, it’s alright, I can help. How about while you call work and school I can tell uncle Grif and Simmons?” Wash nodded. “Yeah. Ok.” He felt a little more calm, hearing the plan helped, made it less overwhelming. “It’ll have to wait until morning; both don’t open until 5AM at the earliest and I don’t trust the night crew to relay a message this important.” “Why don’t you contact the captain directly? You’ve had his and Donuts phone number since I got kidnapped that one time.”

Wash looked surprised. “Oh yeah. I’ll do that. Why don’t you start some tea then?” Makenzie nodded as Wash walked away to the bedroom, Freckles following fast as he could.

She started the tea kettle and got her phone out, texting Ethan.

Makenzie: hey, letting you know I won’t be in school tomorrow. Hailey doesn’t have a stomach bug, it’s appendicitis, she’s getting surgery tonight.

She pressed send and sighed, mildly fearing the answer she’d get. It wasn’t long until she got on.

Ethan: oh shit. At least she’ll be ok, guess I should apologize for the wetting the bed crap. 🙁

Makenzie: yes you should😤

Ethan: alright, I’m sorry. I hope she feels better tomorrow, do you need me over there?

Makenzie: No, dad and I have it under control, most of the places we have to call won’t be open until tomorrow anyway. We’re just gonna remain calm and keep and eye out for updates.

Ethan: ok, keep me updated, I hope it goes well.

Makenzie: I will 😊

After Makenzie was done texting Ethan she called her Uncle Simmons, knowing he will actually hear the phone this late. 

He picked up, groggy and nearly yawning. “Hello?” And too tired to have looked at the caller ID.

“It’s Kenzie, we have a small family emergency.” He was suddenly alert. “What’s going on?” Makenzie sighed. “Hailey has appendicitis and she’s getting surgery tonight. Both my dads won’t be at work tomorrow because of that and I won’t be in school.” “So you guys need any help?” “I think we’ll be ok, we just wanted to make sure you knew what was going on.” “Oh, well alright. Call me if you guys need any help.” “We will. Bye.”

She hung up and yawned. It was late, little after midnight. Her dad suddenly came out of the bedroom, Freckles following. He saw Makenzie. “I called the captain, Tucker and I have the rest of this week off and possibly next week if needed.” Makenzie smiled. “That’s so nice of him.” Wash nodded, looking exhausted. “Yeah. Did you call Grif and Simmons?” “Yeah, they’re aware of what’s going on.”

Wash nodded, yawning. “Alright, all I have to do is call the school in the morning.” “Why don’t we get some sleep then? After tea?” “I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep.” Makenzie have him a look. “You should at least try. Have some tea and then we can go to bed.” Wash smiled weakly. “Alright, I’ll try. Thanks for helping me and helping take care of me, I’d probably be a wreck right now without you and Freckles.” 

Makenzie smiled sleepily. “Let’s have some tea first, it’ll help you sleep.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
Hailey was half asleep in Tucker’s arms as he walked to the front door. Wash opened it with a soft smile. “How’s she doing?” Tucker smiled back. “Tired but doc says she should be able to go back to school next week.” Hailey saw her dad. “Hi daddy.”

Wash went to her, petting her corse hair. “Hey sweetie, how you feeling?” “I’m tired. Kinda sore. I have a scar now, I’m like you and dad.” Wash chuckled weakly. “You sure are. Why don’t you get some sleep and when you wake up we can have some hot cocoa.” Hailey nodded and Tucker walked inside, taking her to her room. 

Tucker came back out and saw wash putting together a crockpot dinner. “Where’s Makenzie?” Tucker asked. “In her room, she’s been in there a while. I’ll go get her.” 

Wash goes down the hall and knocked on her door. “Sweetie, Hailey is home.” Makenzie yelled, muffled by the door. “Ok! I’m almost done, I’ll be out.” “Ok.” Wash sighed and walked away, wondering what on earth his daughter was doing. 

Before he got to the end of the hall Makenzies door opened up, he turned and gasped. “Makenzie! What have you done to your hair?” He went to her. 

Her hair was no longer curly. It was straight as raw spaghetti and going well past her shoulders. She frowned, feeling it’s new texture. “I..I just wanted to try something new. Had to borrow a straightener from one of the other girls on track. What do you think?” Wash sighed. “If you’re happy with it then I am. It’s just a shock. Just don’t do it enough it burns your hair off.” He turned and she spoke. “Uh dad, this might be a bad time but Ethan wants to go out tonight, can I go?” 

Wash frowned again. “He does know Hailey came home from surgery right? He knows what happened with her?” “Yeah, he thinks I should get out of the house for a bit.” Wash looked like he was about to say no but sighed, not wanting to lock Makenzie up; if she needs to destress and this is what helped then he shouldn’t say no. Hailey is fine.

“Yes but you have to be back by nine, no exceptions tonight, Hailey is going to want to see you.” Makenzie nodded, Wash noticed she didn’t seem as happy as she should look. She gave a weak smile. “I know. Thanks. I’m gonna go get ready.” She walked back into her room and wash sighed, walking back into the kitchen to stir the food in the crockpot when there was a knock on the door. 

Wash turned but Tucker beat him to it. “I got it.” Tucker opened the door and smiled. “Oh hey guys.” It was Gavin and Noah. Gavin holding a Tupperware container of cookies. “Hey, we brought Hailey some get well treats.” Noah smiled brightly. “Daddy and me and made cookies!” Tucker chuckled, letting them inside. “Come on in guys.” 

Tucker already had the container open and taking one out. “Wash! The boys made cookies!” Noah grinned, going to Wash. “With Daddy! Pops doesn’t like baking, he says it makes a mess. But daddy didn’t care and said were making Hailey cookies even if Pops doesn’t like it.” Wash chuckled but saw Tucker already eating one. “Tucker! Those are for Hailey! She should have the first one.” Tucker just took another bite, wash sighed in exasperation. 

Wash looked at Gavin. “So Gavin, hows school going?” They started small talk while Makenzie finished up getting ready. She walked out with her straight hair up in a messy bun, school hoodie on and yoga pants on. Gavin looked at her like she grew a third head. “What the hell are you wearing? What’s with your hair?” 

Tucker looked at her, also in shock. “Uh yeah, what he said. Sweetie, what did you do to your curls?” Makenzie shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Oh Ethan just thought that it might look better straight.” Gavin glared. “Fucking bullshit.” He knew Makenzie better than herself. She would never look like such a basic bitch by choice. Makenzie glared back. “What?” Wash glared softly. “Gavin, please, your seven year old brother is present, I don’t mind cussing but not in front of the young kids.” 

Gavin huffed. “Sorry, just…sorry.. I don’t know.” He didn’t know how to explain the sudden anger he felt at her change because of Ethan. There was a knock on the door and Makenzie went to it. “That’s Ethan now.” Tucker frowned. “Wait, you’re going out? But your sister just got home.” 

Wash went to Tucker. “Tucker I’m allowing her to go out but she has a strict curfew of 9PM.” Tucker frowned. “Alright, stay safe. No bow chika bow wow stuff.” Makenzie rolled her eyes but smiled. “I’ll be fine dad, I’ll see you later.” 

Gavin glared at her. “You’re little sister just got out of the hospital, why are you even considering going out?” Makenzie glared back, feeling livid with Gavin. “We’re not children anymore Gavin, I can do what I want. I asked first and my dad allowed it. You don’t get a say in my love life.” Gavin’s face was red as his hair and she was already out the door. 

Gavin went to the front door window and looked, seeing Ethan with his arm around her waist, squeezing her ass as they got to his car. 

He really wanted to punch Ethans face in and break a few teeth. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Wash. Wash frowned. “Are you ok Gavin? Why are you two fighting so much all of a sudden?” Gavin sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m still working on my issues.” “It’s ok. I’m always here to listen to you.” Gavin have a nod. “Thanks.” 

Noah looked scared, going up to his brother. “Gavin, are you still mad?” Gavin sighed. “Yeah but I’m not mad at you.” “You look like pops when pops is mad.” Gavin blushed, groaning. “Noah, I swear to god..” He ended up just riffling his brothers hair. “Let’s get going.”

In Ethan’s car he was grinning as he drove. “You look good with straight hair.” Makenzie smiled, blushing. “Uhh thanks. So where are we going?” “To the nearby lake, figured we could make out for a bit and relax.” She tensed, remembering last time he wanted to “make out.” 

“Oh. Would it be ok if we went out for dinner or something? I’m really hungry, I can pay for myself.” He gave a nod. “Sounds good. I’m kinda hungry myself. Plus I’d hate to be making out and my stomach grumbles. Let’s go get some food.” 

She sighed. He frowned as they stopped a stop sign. “You ok? You don’t seem very happy to be with me.” “Oh I am. I…I’m just not really in the mood to make out.” “Oh.” “I’m sorry.” 

He sighed, driving again. “No, it’s fine, I just thought you weren’t like all the rest of the stuck up girls.” “Stuck up girls?”   
“Yeah. They’re bitches, don’t want to do anything but study or find a way that benefits them. All they do is use me. I just thought you were different.”

Makenzie turned to him. “It’s not like that Ethan, I’m not using you.” “Then why don’t you want to make out with me? Am I that unattractive to you-“ “Ethan it’s not like that.” She wasn’t sure how to explain that it wasn’t anything like that, that their last make out session made her feel gross and hurt but that would only make him feel worse. “Just a little making out? Ok? I promise it’s nothing like that, I’m just worried about my sister.” Ethan have a nod. “Alright. You get a pass. We’ll both feel better with some food.”  
“Uh yeah. Definitely.” She agreed, not wanting to sour his mood again. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
“So how do I look?” Makenzie asked as she showed off her Black Widow cosplay Wash helped put together for her. There was a comic convention coming up in a few months and the whole family was going and possibly all cosplaying as well. 

Tucker smiled. “You look great. Once your wig comes in you’ll look just like her.” Wash looked skeptical. “I don’t know, isn’t it revealing?” Hailey smiled. “You look awesome!” 

Makenzie walked around the living room a little, showing off the black spandex and belt with Black Widow logo on it with side holsters and a plastic knife on her thigh. “Maybe but I don’t mind it, I’m not wearing it for attention.” Was gave a nod. “I know, I just worry.” 

“I’m gonna go take this off now.” Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “I got it.” Makenzie said as she knew it was Ethan, he said he was coming over study for an exam. 

She opened the door and smiled. “Hey.” He looked at her, looking her up and down. “Is there a reason you’re dressed like that?” “Oh, I was testing out my new cosplay for the comic con. I’m black widow, what do you think?” Ethan gave a shrugged, not wanting her fathers to overhear his thoughts. He walked in. 

Wash smiled. “Hey Ethan, would you like a soda?” Ethan smiled. “No, thank you.” He saw Hailey, waving. “Hey, we didn’t get to meet, you were sick.” Hailey nodded. “Yeah, my pendix was sick so they had to take it out.” “Well glad you’re feeling better.” Makenzie went to him. “I’m gonna go change and we can study.” “Sure thing.” He said as he went to the kitchen table, setting his book bag down when there was voice coming from the door. 

“Hey.”

Wash greeted him. “Hey Gavin, everything ok?” Gavin sighed. “Just dad and pops are fighting.” Wash then noticed Noah behind his leg looking sad. Wash frowned. “Oh no. Well I’m sure by tomorrow they’ll be made up. They always fight.” 

Gavin walked in a little further and saw Ethan, both just staring at each other. Gavin gave a huff, barely hiding his displeasure. “Oh. Hey.” Ethan gave a fake smile and wave. “Sup?” 

Gavin sighed. “Want me to do anything for ya guys? Any chores need done?” Wash shrugged. “I mean if you really want to, you should just relax. Ethan and Makenzie are starting a study of you want to join.” “Nah, I don’t have any of my books. I kinda just left without telling them.” 

Wash watches the two youngest run off down the hall. Tucker sighed as he stood. “I’ll go keep an eye on them.” Gavin sighed. “Honestly Uncle Wash I’d rather just keep busy and keep my mind off things.” “Ok. Well I’m that case the lawn needs cut. I can pay you if you like.” Gavin just gave a shrug. “Up to you.” 

Makenzie came into the kitchen, hoodie on and yoga pants with her now straight blonde hair up in a messy bun. Gavin stared, this girl looked nothing like the Makenzie he knew. She smiled brightly. “Oh hey Gav, what are you doing here?” Gavin sighed. “Dad and pops are fighting, I brought Noah with me too.” “Did you want to join us?”

“Thanks but can’t. I don’t have any of my stuff. Plus I’m gonna be cutting the lawn for you guys, I just want to stay busy.” “Oh, alright.” Gavin gave a wave before following Wash outside, leaving Ethan and Makenzie alone. 

Ethan sighed heavily. “Ok, the costume? I don’t know if it’s childish or if you’re asking for it.” Makenzie gave a soft glare. “What do you mean?” “I mean black widow? It’s not reveling but it shows everything off but the fact you’re choosing to play dress up? I don’t know.” Makenzie swallowed down any hurt she felt. “Let’s just study and forget about it.” “Alright. How about after we go out for a bit?” “Where?”   
“Anywhere.” “I guess we can. Let’s see how we feel after study.” 

After their study, they left to get something to eat. They were in Ethan’s car as they ate. Well, as Ethan ate, she wasn’t feeling hungry. He noticed she wasn’t eating her fast food. “You’re not eating.” She frowned. “Sorry, I guess I’m not really hungry.” She said, picking at a few fries. She was never really into fast food. Ethan huffed. “And after I paid for it.” “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh well, I wanted to talk to you about something anyway; I think we should…ya know. Take this further?” Makenzie looked confused but got his meaning. “You mean sex?” “Yeah. I brought a few condoms and lube.” He leaned over, kissing and suckling her neck. “So we can fuck all night long.” 

Makenzie gently pushed him away. “Whoa, don’t I get a say in this.” “I mean, after your black widow cosplay? “ “yes. What does that have to do with this?” “Well it made you look totally fuckable and told me you definitely want it if you want to show off your body like that.” 

Makenzie glared. “Well I don’t. You don’t get to make that kind of decision for me.” He rolled his eyes. “Fine. Guess this is a wasted night.” Makenzie slumped against the seat, staying quiet, scared it’ll spark something else. He drove silently and Makenzie feared for the worst but found he drove her home. She got out and didn’t even say goodbye as she stomped into her house, slamming the door. 

Tucker saw her and gave a soft glare from the kitchen, helping Hailey and Noah with some sort of craft. “Whoa, what was that slam about?” Makenzies felt her eyes well up and she didn’t even saying anything to her dad as she went down the hall to her room. Tucker frowned. 

Wash was coming from the laundry room with a basket when he saw Makenzie sprint into her room. He frowned as he walked to the living room, seeing Tucker. “What was all that about?” Tucker shrugged. “I have no idea.” Wash put the basket down in the living room. “I’m gonna go check on her. Where’s Gavin at?” “Right now, I think weeding.” Wash rolled his eyes but smiled. “That boy is certainly going places. I’m gonna check on Makenzie.” 

He walked down the hall and gently knocked on her door. “Makenzie? Can we talk?” She opened the the door and wash could tell her and Ethan must have gotten into some fight, her eyes filled with tears and red. “Yeah?” Wash frowned, feeling his heart break for his daughter. “Did something happen between you and Ethan?” She sniffled. “I don’t want to talk about it. We just had a little fight.” 

Wash frowned. “Would you like some tea or a snack?” “No but thanks. I just want be alone right now.” “Alright, I love you, you can talk to me about anything.” She smiled weakly. “I know. Love you too.” She went back inside and Wash this time had an answer when he walked back to Tucker in the kitchen. “She and Ethan has a fight.” Tucker sighed. “Seems to be the pattern.” 

Noah frowned. “Daddy and pops are fighting. They won’t leave us will they?” Tucker ruffled his brown hair. “Corse not. They’re entire relationship is based off fighting. They’ll be just fine.” Gavin came in, hands dirty and his face sunburned. Wash frowned. “Oh I’m so sorry Gavin. I should have Remembered to offer you sunscreen.” Gavin shrugged it off. “It’s fine.” He walked over to the sink and got a glass, filling it up with water. “Is Makenzie back? I heard the door slam.” 

Wash frowned. “Yeah. Her and Ethan had a fight. She said she wants to be alone.” “Is it ok if I check on her?” “If you want.” Gavin walked down the hall and knocked on her door. “Hey, it’s Gavin.” 

The door opened and Makenzie looked depressed until she saw his sunburned face. “Oh my god, what happened to you?” Gavin huffed. “It’s just some sunburn. Are you?” Makenzie walked back inside, letting Gavin inside. “No. Ethan was a huge asshole.” Gavin frowned, walking inside. “What did he do?” “He wanted to have sex but acted like me not wanting to do that was this huge deal. He said my black widow costume was asking for it? What a fucking asshole;I don’t know if I want to keep going with him.” 

Gavin huffed, crossing his arms. “Knew he was an asshole and also when we’re you gonna tell me you started cosplay? I would totally be your Hawkeye:” she smiled, feeling a thousand times better with Gavin around.

By the time Gavin left for his own home she got a text from Ethan while she was trying to sleep. 

Ethan: hey, I’m sorry about earlier. You were right, you have every right to chose when you’re ready. I think we should go on a nice date tomorrow, let me make up for it.

Makenzie: you were a huge asshole.

Ethan: I know. 

Makenzie: alright. As long as you know. We can get together tomorrow after school and go somewhere nice. 

Ethan: alright, see you at school 🥰😘

Makenzie sighed, trying to go back to sleep but the stress of the day kept it from her.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Makenzie was in class with Gavin, who was back of the class when she felt her phone buzz. She assumed it was Ethan, he always texted her something cute during class. 

But it was her Aunt Carolina with a message she never thought she would see. 

Carolina: your dad is in critical condition at the hospital. He got shot on the job, I’m picking you up, been there in ten minutes. 

Makenzie nearly reread the message over and over, making sure it’s real, but the PA system brought her out of her thoughts. “Makenzie Tucker to the office. Makenzie Tucker to the office.” She stood quickly, grabbing her bag. “I’m sorry Mrs. Yu, I have a family emergency.” The teacher gave a sad smile. “Go ahead, I hope everything is ok.” 

Gavin watched her leave in haste and worried. He sent a text to her.   
When she got to the office Carolina was already there, police uniform and all. Makenzie went to her. “What happened? Is dad ok? Which dad was it?” Carolina frowned. “Calm down, It was Tucker. We were on the job, he got shot but he’s in the hospital right now. Your other dad is meeting us there.” They left, Makenzie barely telling school officials goodbye as she got to Carolinas police cruiser. She saw she had a text from Gavin.

Gavin: what’s going on? Everything ok?

Makenzie: no, my dad got shot on the job, he’s in critical condition. It was Tucker. 

Gavin: need me there with you?

Makenzie: I don’t know, everything just feels out of control. I’ll keep you updated.

When they got to the hospital she immediately saw her other dad, he looked just as frazzled as her in his shirt and tie. She ran over in tears, feeling like a child again. “Dad!” Wash saw her, sniffling and hugging her tightly, trying his best to hide how terrified he is. “Hey sweetheart, I’m sorry we took you out of school but we wanted you here.” 

She pulled away. “What about Hailey?” “We’ll get her later once we have answers. She’s still too young to understand what’s happening. This could be traumatizing for her.” Makenzie just nodded, she understood that. “Any updates?” 

Wash shook his head, his eyes red. “Not yet. He was taken to surgery soon as he got here. He was shot in the abdomen so we don’t know how it’ll go.” 

Makenzies lip trembled, hugging her dad. “Daddy I’m so scared. What if he doesn’t make it?” Wash sucked in a breath, his own tears falling. “We’ll cross that bridge if we get there.” Wash looked at Carolina, still holding his daughter close. “Thanks for getting her.” Carolina gave a sad smile. “You’re going through enough. I’ll help you guys any way I can.” 

After that it was hours of waiting. Makenzie fell asleep in her fathers hold while on the uncomfortable hospital couch. She woke to her phone ringing. Wash frowned. “Sorry, you have a few missed texts too. Didn’t want to wake you.” She sat up and saw it was Ethan, the call already missed. “Any update on dad?” “Not yet. Take you’re call, I’ll get you if there’s an update.” 

She stood, walking outside and calling Ethan back. He answered rather sharply. “What do you want?” It hurt like a punch to the gut, making her breath stutter. “Please don’t be angry with me right now. I’m sorry I missed your call and text. I’m at the hospital, my dad got shot on the job, I don’t know if he’s gonna make it.” The last bit came out cracking. 

He sighed on the other end. “It’s apart of the job Kenzie, if it didn’t happen today it’ll happen tomorrow or the next day or the next day. Are we still on for tonight? I made reservations.” She nearly whimpered. “Ethan. My dad might be dying. No. I can’t make it.”   
“So you’re ditching? I had a whole plan set up. And after your rejection last night? You know what, we’re done.” 

She sobbed, sitting on the ground, knees up to her chin. “Ethan..” But he had hung up, leaving her feeling more hurt than she’s ever felt. 

She didn’t know when it turned into a panic attack but she heard her dads voice and felt his hands on her shoulders. “Makenzie, hey, just breathe.” She saw her dad, taking in his blonde hair with barely graying roots. She sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” Wash frowned, feeling nothing but concern for his daughter. “I’m your dad, it’s my job to worry. You were gone a long time so I came to check on you. Did something happen? Who called you?” 

Makenzie sucked in a breath, tears smearing her face. “Ethan broke up with me, over dad being in the hospital.” Wash gave a soft glare, not quite believing it. “What? Why? Shouldn’t he be here for you?” Makenzie sobbed, hands going to her straight hair. “Why did I let him use me? Dad…” Wash sat with her, holding her close and wondering what else Ethan may have done to Makenzie. 

Once she calmed enough he helped her up and got them inside. Once she was sat down, Carolina spoke from her spot. “What happened?” Makenzie stayed quiet, Wash spoke for her. “Ethan broke up with her.” Carolina glared. “At a time like this? Does he know what’s going on?” Wash frowned. “She doesn’t want to talk about it. Right now let’s just worry about Tucker. Any updates?” Carolina sighed. “No. He might be in surgery a long time. I’ll go get us some food.” Carolina left them alone. 

Makenzie still shaking from the shock of how insensitive Ethan has been and worry her father might die. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, her and held her close, praying for good news to come there way. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Gavin after school had decided he had enough. He’s been worried sick about Makenzie and his other family. Once home, he could tell even with his dads that the atmosphere is grim. He went to his pops. “Hey pops, is it ok if I visit Makenzie at the hospital? I’m just really worried about her.” Simmons nodded. “Yeah. She probably needs some support. Keep us updated. I know Wash said he would but he’s understandably emotional so he might forget to.” Gavin gave a nod. “Alright.” Simmons handed him the car keys from his pocket. “Here. Drive safe.” “I will.” 

He sent Makenzie a text. 

Gavin: what hospital are you at?

But she didn’t respond. He sighed, trying to call her but she didn’t pick up. So he called his Uncle Wash. 

“Uh hey Gavin.”   
Gavin started the car. “What hospital are you at?” “Our lady of Mercy. Will we see you soon?” “Yeah. I’ve been too worried to stay home.” “That’s good. Makenzie could really use you right now.” “I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and drove. 

Forty minutes later he got to the ER entrance and texted Wash.   
Gavin: what ward are you at?  
Wash: ER.   
Gavin was happy he chose correctly as he jogged inside, seeing his family in the corner. 

Carolina saw him, surprised. “Gavin, hey.” Wash and Makenzie saw him too. Wash saw him. “Hey.” Makenzie looked surprised, standing. “Gavin?” Gavin walked over to her, seeing how red her eyes were, she’s been crying. She looked completely dead on her feet. He hugged her. “I couldn’t stand it. I had to see you.” 

She whimpered in his hold, practically hiding. “Ethan broke up with me.” Gavin’s eyes got wide, gently pulled away to look at her. “When?” She sniffled. “Not long ago. We had a date planned and I obviously can’t make it because of my dad possibly dying and …and he just dumped me.” She said with a sob. “He said that if he didn’t get shot today it would be another day cause he’s a cop and that is just part of his job. And I know how life threatening his job is but..” She crumbled into tears, Gavin hugged her close, letting her cry and feeling an urge to punch Ethans teeth in. “Hey, everything’s gonna be ok, I got you.” 

Carolina was next to wash, looking at him. “Ethan said that about Tucker?” Wash wished he could unhear it, so many feelings mixing inside him, making him feel light headed and nauseated. “This day can’t get any worse. Please tell me it can’t.” Carolina frowned. “It can’t.” She didn’t sound positive. 

Carolina left to go watch Hailey and give some sort of explanation of what’s happening without worrying her too much. Wash saw Makenzie was nearly asleep in Gavin’s hold, his arms still around her as they sat on the couch.  
He couldn’t sleep, old habits coming back. 

It wasn’t until nearly midnight that a nurse came out into the waiting room. “Tucker?” Wash felt his head snap up as he stood, Gavin now asleep as well, he didn’t want to bother them right now. “Yes?” She looked just as exhausted as him. “The doctor will see you now about your husband.” 

He looked back to Makenzie and made the decision not to wake her up. Shes been through enough today, he’ll wake her when he has a confirmed answer. 

He followed the nurse with shaking hands and watery eyes. Fear beating through him with every beat of his rapid heart. He was sat down in an office which made him think the worst, a lump forming in his throat. She frowned. “The doctor will be in shortly.” She said before leaving. 

He sucked in a breath, coming out as a sob, nearly hugging himself. He knows he doesn’t have an answer on how Tucker is but he’s just so scared. He’s already been so close to losing him several times. 

The door opened and in walked who he could assume was the surgeon, an older man, likely near his 60s with teal scrubs and blue hair net, dark bags under his eyes. “You must be the husband.” Wash barely nodded, wiping his face. The surgeon gave a tired smile. “I can tell how terrified you are so I’m going to start with hes alright. He’s in stable condition.” 

Wash blinked. “Really? He’s alive?” The surgeon nodded as he came around to sit at his desk. “Yes. When he came here he was already almost gone. The problem wasn’t so much the gunshot as it was the blood loss it caused. It cleanly went through his large intestine and nicked the liver. Our biggest concern was sepsis since the intestinal track holds waste. We lost him once on the table, he needed three blood transfusions. He is in stable condition right now, on an IV of antibiotics and an oxygen mask. He’s still asleep from surgery so you won’t be able to see him tonight but I promise tomorrow morning he is allowed visitors.” 

Wash nodded, feeling numb from all the emotions rolling around inside him. “I think I’ll go home then.” “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Get some rest, he’ll be in good hands here.” Wash swallowed, standing. “Thank you. So much.” The surgeon smiled tiredly. “It’s no problem, just doing my job. Now get some rest, I’m sure that husband of yours wouldn’t like you skipping out on sleeping.” Wash chuckled weakly, feeling his eyes water again. “You have no idea. Thank you.” He left, feeling his emotions threatening to overtake him. 

He found the closest bathroom, found a stall, locked it and sobbed. He was so tired and so scared but so fucking relived Tucker is alright. When he got the call he felt the world had stopped and hadn’t moved since and now its moving again at an accelerated pace, jerking him with its sudden movement. 

When he calmed he washed his face with cold water and left to tell Makenzie the good news. 

They were still where he left the two, gently shaking them awake. “Makenzie, Gavin, wake up.” Makenzie woke, seeing her dad and sucked in a breath. Wash stopped her. “He’s alright. He’s alive and in stable condition.” Makenzie stood then, gently coming out of Gavin’s hold who was watching the two.

Makenzie cried in relief, hugging her father. Wash smiled, hugging her back, both crying in sheer relief. Wash pulled away. “Unfortunately we are going home but we’ll be back tomorrow morning. I’ll call Carolina and let her know the news.” He walked away, starting to call her as Makenzie went back to sitting next to Gavin. “God, I feel so much better now. I’m glad dad is ok.” Gavin gave a tired nod. She looked at him. “If my dad allows it, would you stay with me tonight?” 

Gavin frowned. “You alright?” “I don’t know…I’m just so tired and I hate I keep thinking about Ethan and why I wasn’t good enough…right now it’s just a lot and-“ “I got it. I’ll let my dads know I’m sleeping over, even if I sleep on the couch.” Makenzie smiled weakly. “Thanks.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for talking about rape

  
Makenzie came back into her bedroom, seeing Gavin in his sleeping bag on the floor. She smiled weakly, feeling bone dead on her feet. “I’m glad my dad is letting you stay here with me.” Gavin gave a nod, sitting against her bed. “Me too. I probably would have tried to sneak in, I’d be too worried.” 

Makenzie gave a huff, collapsing onto her bed. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep.” “Why don’t we talk?” “About what?” She said, turning over into her back. 

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s been a hell of a day.” “Yeah. Can’t believe Ethan dumped me because my dad was almost dying. After all I did for him. Such a fucking asshole.” 

Gavin looked at her. “You mean the hair?” Makenzie sat up. “That. I dressed differently for him too. He kept saying everything I wore was too revealing or that I looked like a whore.” She felt angry tears well in her eyes. “He said my black widow cosplay, that I would be asking for it. Like I’m some kinda of easy whore.” 

Gavin sat on her bed, hearing her voice crack. “Hey, he’s not gonna bother you anymore.” Just as he said that her phone started ringing. She looked and saw it was Ethan. She swallowed the lump in her throat, answering, her voice thick. “What?” 

Gavin tried to hear, heard a “is that how you answer to me?” And he kept his anger in check, watching Makenzies reaction to him. 

She let out a shaking breath. “Ethan, you dumped me when my father was dying. I needed you. I needed someone and you basically said my dad deserves to get shot because of his job; fuck you.” She hung up, keeping herself from throwing her phone as she curled in on herself. 

Gavin came next to her, wrapping her up in his arms. “Hey, I got you.” She cried, wiping her face. “Ethan is such an asshole, why didn’t I just dump him? I should have broke things off the moment he used me.” Gavin frowned. “Used you?” Makenzie blushed deeply but stayed quiet. Gavin urged her. “Kenzie… what did he do?” He said, with rising concern and anger. Worst cases popping into his head. Did he rape her? Beat her?

She swallowed. “When Hailey first went to the hospital for her appendix, I canceled our study session and walked him to his car. He went on how it was another inconvenience for him because I wouldn’t make out with him in his car earlier in the day. He pinned to his car and forced me to make out with him…” she felt her hands shaking. Gavin held them. “Hey…you can tell me anything.” 

Her lip trembled. “He was…hard. And he rubbed himself against me while he made out with me until he came. I felt so disgusting.” She sobbed, trying to be quiet, knowing her dad may hear this. 

Gavin stayed quiet, hugging her close and holding her, trying to control his growing protective anger. “Does your dads know?” She shook her head, speaking thickly. “No. They don’t know any of this.” “I think they should.” 

Makenzie looked at him, terrified. “No. No, they can’t. They’ll never let me date again, they’ll think I’m so weak for letting that happen.” Gavin frowned. “Didn’t your dads go through similar trauma?” Makenzie swallowed. “Yeah. With a guy named Felix. I don’t know all the details.” “But still. If they went though something similar they would know how to help you and understand.”

Makenzie shook her head. “Not now. Dad just almost died.” “Well yeah of corse not right now but I think Wash dad should know.” Makenzie just gave a nod. “I’m tired. Stay in bed with me?” “Yeah. I’m not going anywhere.” While they slept he made plans on punching Ethans face in and breaking a few teeth the next time he sees him.

Gavin fell asleep. She didn’t. Her mind too frazzled, too overwhelmed by her dad almost dying, Ethan dumping her, telling Gavin and reliving everything. Sleep was not coming. She felt like a child, she wanted her dad. Wanted to go to his room, say she had a bad dream and snuggle up between them. 

She stood up gently from her bed, going down the hall to her dads bedroom, gently knocking on the door. She heard muffled talking from behind the door, her Aunt Carolina answered. “Oh, Makenzie, everything ok?” Makenzies felt her body vibrate with anxiety, was she really going to tell her dad what Ethan did to her? “No. I just have too much on my mind.”

Carolina was about to say something when Makenzie cut her off, eyes watery. “I’ll just go back to bed. It’s stupid compared to what dads going through.” She turned to leave when her dad came to the door. “Makenzie, hey.” 

She sniffled. “I’m sorry I bothered you.” Wash went to her. “No. Don’t be sorry, you’re going through a lot too, not just me. Can we talk?” Makenzie nodded. Wash looked at Carolina. “Can you give us a bit? I’m sorry, I know we don’t have an extra bed.” 

Carolina smiled sleepily, just as exhausted as the rest of the family. “I’ve slept in worse. I’ll be on the couch.” 

Wash gently guided Makenzie into the bedroom where Freckles came up to her, forcing his head at her hands, knowing the signs of severe anxiety.

It made wash worry more. “Is this about Ethan or dad?” Makenzie brought her arms across herself, hugging herself. “Both I guess. I was just so scared of losing dad and Ethan was so insensitive to it. I just still can’t believe he said those things.” 

Wash frowned. “What exactly did he say?” Makenzie couldn’t look at her dad. “That I should have gone out with him because if dad didn’t get shot today it would be another day because he’s a cop and it’s part of the job.” She wiped a few tears away. “But honesty it isn’t the worst thing he’s done.” 

Wash blinked at her, standing from the bed. “Makenzie…” he kept thinking of the worst. Bruised, rape, his mind filled the silence. She stayed quiet and her lip trembled. Wash felt an icy bolt of terror go through him. “Makenzie, please talk to me, you’re scaring me. What did he do?” 

Makenzie sucked in a breath. “I…I think I might have been raped.” Washs eyes got huge. “You think?!” Makenzie jumped and he felt like shit for accidentally scaring her, he came close to her. “Makenzies, sweetheart. Please, tell me evening he did.” She looked up and sucked in a breath, tears falling down her face. “You won’t think I’m weak or that I was asking for it?” “Of course not, is that what he told you?” 

She shrugged. “I guess.” Wash gently brought her to the bed. “Let’s sit down, now please, tell me everything. I don’t care if you use curse words, I want you to tell me everything.” 

She explained it. It came out a little easier than with Gavin, feeling like some weight lifted off of her by talking. “But dad, now do you understand why I’m not sure if it was rape? I could have stopped him, there really wasn’t at sex-“ “but you didn’t want that. “ Makenzie shook her head. 

Wash sighed, it brought back his own memories of Felix. “Sweetheart, that is rape. There may have not been penetration or nudity or anything but it was still sexual in nature and he forced it on you; that is rape.” Makenzies just nodded her head, seeming to understand herself a little better. 

Makenzie swallowed. “I’m sorry, I feel awful for bringing this up now.” “I’m glad you did. And I’m glad it was me. I love you and I’m here for you no matter what. Do you want to press charges against him? Because you can do that.” 

Makenzie shook her head. “No. I don’t have enough proof, or any proof except my word. I’m just gonna block him on everything and if he’s still coming back I’ll look into something like that.” Washs smiled. “That’s my girl. Think you can sleep now?” Makenzies already felt her eye lids closing. “Probably. I feel like all the energy left me.” “Do you want to sleep here?” Makenzies nodded, blushing, feeling like a child. Wash smiled, kissing her head. “Alright. I’ll let Carolina know she’s taking the couch.”

Wash left the room and Makenzie laid down and got comfortable in the bed, Freckles came over and gently forcing her to hold him. She smiled, holding him close. She was asleep before wash even came back into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

  
The next morning Wash woke to Makenzie dead asleep, curled up in his bed and he didn’t have the heart to wake her to visit Tucker. He kissed her head and left quietly, sending her a text instead for her to see when she wakes up. 

She woke up and checked her phone and saw the message. She was still too drained to feel bad so she went to watch Hailey while her dad went to get her other dad out of the hospital, hopefully out of the hospital. She knows from him there’s a possibility of him staying another night, even with the wound not being as bad as thought, just bleed like hell. 

She felt like an emotional train wreck. She was exhausted, she knows she didn’t sleep too much, even with passing out in her dads bed. 

She mad coffee for herself but barely drank it. The emotional roller coaster of last night taking its toll. Hailey came out first from her bedroom. “Daddy went to see dad?” Makenzie nodded from the couch, curled up and barely watching the TV show she put on. “Yeah. He might be home today.” Hailey smiled, coming over, sitting next to her, her corse curls an Afro on her small head. “I’m glad dad is ok. Did he get the bad guy?” Makenzie sighed. “I don’t know.” 

Hailey frowned. “You’re really sad.” “Yeah. Ethan dumped me.” “But wasn’t he your boyfriend?” “Yeah but he wasn’t very nice to me.” “Is that why you kept making your hair look like spaghetti?” Makenzie gave her a look. 

Hailey laughed. “What? It did. It’s so straight, it looked like spaghetti before it’s cooked.” Makenzie chuckled weakly, a few of her curls starting to come back. “I guess you’re right.” 

She saw Gavin come out from the hall, seeing her. “Hey, you weren’t in your bed.” Makenzie stood, going him. “Yeah. I…I told dad about what Ethan did. We had a talk, a lot of tears and I kinda passed out in there.” Gavin hugged her. “Good. I’m glad he knows. Are you pressing any charges against him?” 

Makenzie sighed, walking into the kitchen. “Dad asked that too. No. There isn’t any proof. It would be my word against his and that’s not enough for anything. I’m just gonna block him on everything. He’s already deleted and blocked on my phone.”

Gavin sighed. “Good. Thank god he’s gone. Alright if I get some coffee too?” “Yeah. Help yourself.” Makenzie went back to the couch and curled up, wishing she could stay in bed all day, wishing she could have gone to see her dad. 

Makenzie didn’t know she had fallen asleep, waking up suddenly by the doorbell. Gavin got up from his spot on the couch. “I’ll go look. It might be one of my dads.” Makenzie looked around, feeling a blanket on her, Gavin must have placed it on her. “Where’s Hailey” “Across the street with Noah.” 

Gavin looked in the peep hole and cursed. “Fucking hell.” Makenzie frowned, sitting up. “What is it?” Gavin looked back at her. “It’s Ethan.” Makenzie sighed, sounding annoyed but she felt dread in her stomach, standing. “I’ll talk to him.” Gavin frowned. “You sure?” Makenzie nodded, walking over. “Yeah. It’s my mess, I’ll take care of it.

Gavin moved away and let her answer. She went outside, wanting the conversation private. Ethan has flowers in hand. She glared. “What do you want?” Ethan looked at her, handing her the flowers. “Uh making up.” “And your think flowers will make up for everything?” 

Gavin watched, overhearing it. Ethan sighed. “I’m trying here.” Makenzie sighed, running her hands through her hair. He continued. “I’m sorry, ok?” “Sorry for what exactly? Sorry for trying to change me? Sorry for sexually assaulting me or sorry for dumping me when my dad was possibly dying?”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “I did not sexually assault you, you wanted that.” Makenzie nearly gasped, she wasn’t sure if she felt nauseous from the lack of proper sleep or her wrecked emotions. “What?” She asked in shock. 

Ethan smiled, she felt like a snake was smiling at her. “Well you didn’t t exactly fight or say no.” She swallowed, feeling tears well up. “I….I thought it was just going to be kissing.” Ethan huffed and came closer to her. When she was nearly pressed against the brick she put her arms out. “Ethan, stop.” “No. I know you liked it.” 

Before she could speak the front door opened suddenly, Gavin shoving Ethan away from her. “Get away from her.” Gavin said sharply. 

Ethan looked shocked, looking between Gavin and Makenzie. “Kenzie, who is this?” Makenzie sniffled. “He’s my friend.” Ethan laughed with no humor behind it. “Oh, your friend. So as soon as I dump you, you find the closest guy. I should have known you were a whore.” Makenzie sucked in a breath and Gavin got in front of her, fists white knuckled. “Get out of here. Now.” 

Ethan squared him up, throwing the flowers to the ground. “Or what? Gonna get one of your gay dads. Cry to those fags-“ Gavin reacted before Ethan could finish, bringing his flat square with his mouth, feeling his lip split and teeth break under his fist. His fist that’s screaming in pain. 

Ethan stumbled back and fell off the porch, crying out in pain as he grabbed his mouth, blood coming between his fingers. Ethan glared at him, blood on his hand. “You fucking ginger asshole.” Gavin moved to punch him again and Makenzie stopped him. “Gavin no!” Gavin was breathing, nearly panting with the anger in him. “Get out of here now. I won’t hesitate to beat your ass again.” Ethan got up, nearly running back to his car and drove off. 

Once he was gone, Gavin held his fist. “Fuck…that hurt.” Makenzie looked at at his fist carefully and saw it was bruise and starting to swell. She put pressure on the worst and he yelped. She frowned. “I think it might be a little broken.” “Fuck. My pops is gonna kill me.” “Well worry about that later, Com’on.” 

They walked inside and Grif saw them first. He knew something was up, Gavin looked like he did when he was a kid and in trouble. “What did you do?”

Makenzie spoke for him. “He kinda punched Ethan.” Simmons heard it from the kitchen, jogging in. “WHAT?!” Grif smiled, standing. “Bout time someone punched him. Sorry, wash texted me about him earlier. Fucking asshole deserved it.” 

Simmons rushed in, looking at his sons hand, bruised and swollen. “Jesus Christ, Gavin! It’s broken! What if he presses charges?! What if his parents press charges?!” Grif rolled his eyes, coming over. “Let’s worry about that later, kids, in the car. Simmons, you watch the younger kids.” 

Once at the hospital Makenzie went to find her dad while Gavin got his hand treated. She found them and carefully walked in, knocking on the hospital door. “Hey dads..” 

Wash looked over from Tucker’s bed, standing from the chair. “Makenzie? What are you doing here?” Makenzie sighed. “Uhhh that’s kind of a story. How’s dad?” Tucker smiled weakly from the bed. “Hey, still alive. I keep trying to tell you guys I’m immortal. Not believing me.” Makenzie chuckled, walking over. “Sure you are.” She turned to Wash. “Gavin punched Ethan and now his hand is broken.” 

Both Tucker and wash responded simultaneously. “Good.” Wash huffed. “He deserved it. I was close to do that myself.” Tucker looked at him. “Why? What don’t I know?” Wash sighed. This day got a lot more interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Tucker nearly growled as he paced with the cane his doctor gave him for being out of the hospital.

Now that Tucker was home, Wash and Makenzie (Gavin forced to go home by his pops) both let Tucker know what was going on with Ethan and what he did to Makenzie these past few months.

Hailey was standing near the wall, looking scared but still wants to know what’s going on. What did Ethan do you her sister?

Wash glared softly, trying to calm his husband. “Tucker, I know but you have to calm down.” “Calm down?! He nearly raped her!” Makenzie flinched at the word, crossing her arms across herself in a hug.

“But he didn’t. From what Makenzie told me that was the only time anything sexual happened.” Tucker huffed. “Can we at least press charges?” Wash frowned. “I’m afraid not. There’s no actual evidence of it so it would only be her word against his.”

“ I’m not sure when the last time I was this angry. And how the fuck are you so calm?! After everything that’s happened to you I’d think you’d be the one trying to kill him.”

Wash swallowed down memories of bad touches from Felix, it’s been so long but they still feel fresh. “Because I’ve learned to let it go. Now that I’m healed it’s in the past and I’ve moved on.” He glared softly and moved closer to Tucker. “And maybe you should do the same so you can focus on your daughter, who needs you now more than ever.” 

Tucker saw Makenzie leaning against the entrance of the living room, looking ready to cry but trying to stay strong. Tucker sighed, feeling like an asshole. “Kenzie, com’re.” He said as he sat down carefully on the couch.

She sat next to him and he brought his arms around her, kissing her head. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” Makenzie shrugged but sniffled. “Like dad said, it’s in the past.” Tucker gave her a knowing look. “His is in the past, yours was only three months ago. Even if he didn’t….” Tucker had a hard time saying that word now. Makenzie looked at him softly. “Rape me?”

“Yeah. Even if he didn’t do that, what he did was not ok. And it’s ok to feel gross about it. It’s ok to be angry or sad about it. And don’t ever let anyone tell you you have to change to be beautiful or to be better. You’re already fucking amazing and gorgeous.” Makenzie lip trembled and Freckles walked over slowly to her, borfing gently as he laid his head on her leg. Tucker wrapped his arms around her. “It’s ok to cry about it too.”

Makenzie wasn’t sure the last time she cried in her fathers arms. Maybe the time she was seven and fell off her roller skates and broke her arm. Or maybe when she was twelve and Gavin was being a little too mean because he was having a lot of nightmares because he always gets them around his birthday.

She felt her other dad on the other side, hugging her and kissing her head and petting her curls; she never wanted to leave this moment.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Wash got up, wiping his own eyes from the emotional scene and opened. “Oh, Gavin. Hey.” Gavin waves with his good hand, the hand he punched Ethan with in a cast. “Hey.” Wash frowned. “Everything ok?”

Gavin sighed as he walked inside. “No. It’s not. Ethan is at my place, with his mom. She’s trying to get my dads to pay his medical bills since I punched him but they’re not letting anything get past them and it’s a mess.”

Makenzie stood. “I can go over.” Tucker held her hand. “Kenzie, no, you’ve been through enough.” Makenzie looked at her dads. “But it’ll help my uncles and Gavin if I give my side of things.”

Tucker shook his head. “God you take after your father.” Wash rolled his eyes but smiled, taking that as a compliment. “I can go with her, why don’t you watch Hailey and try to explain to her what’s going on.” Tucker sighed. “Yeah. Pretty sure I’ll try to punch Ethan myself if I see him.”

Wash sighed. “Alright, lets go get this over with.” As the three walked across the street Gavin held Makenzies hand. She looked over, feeling herself blush. He looked serious. “I want you know you’re not in this alone. If it’s too much for you, leave.” Makenzie smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

They walked inside, hearing Grif yelling. “That’s bullshit! My son has never bullied anyone! Not like yours has been doing to my niece.” Simmons saw them from the kitchen and ran over, speaking hushed. “Thank god you guys are here. It’s nothing but screaming, nothing is getting done.”

Makenzie gently pushed past him and saw Ethan at the dinner table by his mom, sitting, arms crossed with bruised eyes and a splint on his nose. His mom turned, seeing Makenzie. “And speak of the devil, the one who started this.”

Now wash was mad, coming inside the kitchen. “Hey, enough name calling. It doesn’t matter who started this, it ends now. Now mam, what’s your name?”

She sighed. “Lillian.” “Ok. I’m Wash, I’m Makenzies father. What has Ethan told you?”

She crossed her arms. “Well…” she deflated from her anger. “Nothing really. He only said he had a girlfriend but never told me much.” “I see. So then don’t you think it’s a little unfair to assume my daughter is the cause of this issue?”

She huffed. “Be that as it may, my son has a broken nose from their son for no reason.” Gavin bristled in anger, his face red. “No reason?!” Grif came over to him. “Hey, calm down, it’s getting settled.” Grif glared over at her. “I can guarantee he had a reason, my son isn’t some mindless bully, he’d never hurt anyone unless necessary.” 

Makenzie raised her hand. Simmons saw her. “Yeah Makenzie?” She frowned. “Can I speak about my side of things?” Ethan glared at her. “No, absolutely not.” Makenzie glared at him. “I wasn’t talking to you.” Simmons sighed, this was a mess. “Yeah, Makenzie, go ahead.” Makenzie nodded. “Thank you.”

She told her story, fearing Ethans mom would think her tears are fake. She saw the reactions of her uncles. Grif with his arms crossed, staring at the ground. He already knew the worst of what Ethan did when Wash texted him that same day needing to call someone and vent. Simmons didn’t know the worst of it and his face was red and he paced. He always paced but this pacing felt like the pacing a predatory animal.

Thankfully Ethans mom softened her stance, looking more worried at Makenzie then her own son who was glaring daggers at Makenzie. “So that’s the whole story.” Makenzie ended, voice wobbling as she wiped her eyes.

Ethans mom frowned. “My son did all that? I just can’t believe this.” Makenzie swallowed, waiting for her stance to turn sour and blame her for this but she didn’t. “Makenzie, I am so sorry he did all this to you. After this I am going to work with him and get to the root of the problem. I know I’ve been working long hours since his dad left four years ago but this isn’t an excuse for his actions.”

Ethan huffed, staring at his mom. “You’re seriously going to believe her? Mom she-“ Lillian glared at her son, Pointing a stern finger at him, probably the most discipline he’s gotten in four years. “Ethan Ashley you will shut up now.”

Gavin, even in his anger, let out a snort laugh. “Ashley?” Ethan blushed deeply , glaring. “It’s a boys name too! Look it up!” Gavin just laughed until Grif gently swatted his shoulder, signaling him to shut up. He did, clearing his throat.

Lillian turned to Simmons. “I’m sorry about all this mess. They’ll be no medical bill from us. I’ll try to think of some way to make this mess up to all of you.” She glared at her son. “And you Ethan, in the car. Now. We are having a very long and lengthy talk.” They both walked out and Wash smiled, hugging his daughter. “You were amazing.” She smiled weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I don’t feel like it. I feel like a hot mess.”

Grif saw his husband was still red in the face, going over to him. “Your face is matching your hair.” Simmons sighed. “Sorry. I’m still angry that he did all that and to my own niece!” “I know but it’s all over now.”

Makenzie looked at her dad. “Can we go home now?” Gavin went to her. “I can walk you guys home.”

Wash agreed and they went home. Once on the doorstep Wash saw the two hold hands, Makenzie spoke while he opened the door. “I’ll be in in a sec.” wash smiled, having a good idea what was going on. “Alright, I’ll let your father know what’s going on.” He walked inside and gave them their privacy.

Makenzie smiled weakly, she was happy this whole mess was over but drained from the emotional roller coaster. “Thanks for helping me. I probably would have gone back to him if not for you. He made my self-confidence so low.” Gavin gave a nod, feeling his heart beat speed up. “He deserved what he got. He was an asshole. And I would have been mad if you went back with him but I’d understand too. Someone like that makes you feel like nothing. I’ve been there.”

It was quiet between them, before Makenzie took her hand. “Well I should get going.” “Yeah.” Gavin said. She smiled, blushing. “Bye.” “Go out with me.”

Makenzie laughed at the randomness of it. “What?” Gavin, like his father earlier, was blushing to the point it matched his hair. “I…Uhh I was just wondering if you’d want to…go out…like a date? Sometime?”

Makenzie bit her lip with a smile. “I think I’d really like that.” Gavin smiled. “Ok. I’ll text you then. Bye. For reals this time.” He let go of her hand and ran back to his house.

Makenzie was smiling as she walked in to see her fathers and Hailey all smiling from the couch at her. “What?”

Tucker grinned, talking first. “Gavin asked you out.” Makenzie blushed. “Maybe. We’re you all spying on me?” Wash shrugged. “No, you two are just that predictable.” Makenzie rolled her eyes but smiled, going off to her bedroom and falling asleep quickly.


End file.
